Star Wars Sith Payback
by Summifu
Summary: Jedi,sith,powers,arena,deaths,choke.
1. Chapter 1

_**STAR WARS SITH PAYBACK**_

_**: Some of the characters were created by me:**_

_'' Krakishian some of the sith broke in to our temple ''!_

_'' Just relax Agrin we will find a way we allways do ''._

_On planet Maedano on the same time a battle between to lightsaber fighters (not jedies)_

_is to begin. It's between the red team and the blue team._

_'' From the red team our four times western champion Kreia! and from the blue team Alas ,Goth ''!_

_'' Now let's have a clean match or not......Well you know the rules so let's begin ''._

_Kreia tries to strike Alas but Alas dodges and tries to strike back._

_Kreia swings to Alas and hits his lightsaber so Alas doesn't have a lightsaber._

_Kreia tries to kill Alas but he dodges every time until he falls._

_'' Do you have any last words Alas ''! '' NO ''! Kreia is gone a kill Alas but the Alas pushes her with his force_

_(now remember guys they are not jedies) and she lands on a knife._

_The crowd is really surprised but Alas wasn't surprised after all he is a Mormarin. (Yodas specie)_

_'' The winner is Alas ,Goth ''!...... '' Alas you did a great job out there and how did push her away without touching her ''._

_''I don't know''._

_At same time in the jedi temple_

_'' Krakishian what are we gone a do''. ''Have my ship ready Agrin and watch out for the siths ''._

_" Did you forget about me Agrin ". " Darth Bane....I think we have unfinished business to do "._

_'' Ready Bane ''._

_Agrin tries to hit Bane in his stomach with his lightsaber but misses._

_Bane chokes Agrin with his power than he throws him in to a wall._

_Agrin tries to stand up but he can't........_

_'' Wha......Where am i ''._

_'' Agrin are you awake ''_

_'' Who sad that...hello who sad that ''._

_'' It's all right it's just me Krakishian ''._

_'' Krakishian is that really you ''_

_'' Yes it is me and we are fine but we are slaves ''._

_'' What....what are we slaves how did that he..... ''_

_''All right go to work..... I SAD GO TO WORK''_

_On planet Maedano on the same time._

_'' ALAS ALAS ALAS ALAS ''!_

_'' They love me master''. ''I know that is what i am afraid of ''_

_'' Why? '' '' My other student before you was a great fighter until he become selfish and mean and started to kill people. "_

_'' Than what heppend''.''He joined the dark side and became a sith now he walks with the name Darth Bane ''!_

_'' Is he still alive? " " I don't know " Well i am gone a kick his.... his..... his lightsaber..... no no no his butt yeah his butt "_

_On a strange planet where our jedies are._

_" Hey master i have got a plan "_

_" A plan to do what " " Well to escape here " " No no no no i got a good and goofy sence in the force "_

_" What do you mean by that " That there is another hope "_

_On planet Maedano again._

_" Master check this out " Ca Ching. " Uhm yeah really cool trick i think "_

_" But i have better news for you i got you in the arena on Tefau "_

_" TEFAU the best arena in lightyears history_

_" Yeah " " I am so gone a go "_

_On the strange planet again._

_" Master i killed the guard let's go "_

_" YOU WHAT "_

_**Will the to jedies escape or will the troopers catch them**_

_**If you whant to know then stay tuned for part 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

_" Master i killed the guard let's go "_

_" YOU WHAT "_

_" Why did you kill the guard "_

_" Why i will tell you why....... BECAUSE WE ARE SLAVES! "_

_All right calm down Agrin but i am not gone a go with you "_

_" WHAT! " " I am not gone a go with you "_

_" But they are gone a kill you here "_

_" I am not going "_

_" If you don't come right now i am gone a drag you out of this $%&hole "_

_Lots of dragging later " Master stand up now " " Nothing is gone a make me stand up "_

_" There they are let's get them " " Except that.......RUN " _

_One of the guards shot Krakishian. " MASTER! are you all right? "_

_" :Couch: :Couch: Go on :Couch: I will be all right " " But master you will die! "_

_" :Couch: It's all right i will always will be in your heart..... Ouuucchhh "_

_" MASTER NOOOOOOO! "_

_On planet Maedano on the same time._

_" Alas come quick " " What! "_

_" Your master is sick and will not survive the night "_

_" What! how did this happen? "_

_" Well i think someone tried to kill him " " Master are you all right? "_

_:Couch: Yeah i'm fine but know that i am gone a die "_

_" Master what about the arena? "_

_" Forget about the arena you will have to become a great jedi but :Couch: " " But what "_

_" :Couch: Couch: But watch out for the da da da da Ouuucchhh "_

_" I am sorry Alas but he is dead "_

_On planet Sabrix the siths are planing to attack the jedi temple again._

_" We will have to attack the jedi temple soon "_

_" Why? we are like 300 but they are 20 - 25 "_

_" I agree to Karness Muur if we attack the temple now we will have no fun after like 3 months "_

_" Our decision is made we will not attack the jedi temple soon "_

_Three years later Alas has become a apprentice to a jedi master named Kyle Katarn _

_but Agrin moved to Mos Eislay and become a alcoholic then one day he got in too a fight and died._

_But Alas was the greatest student a teacher ever could have._

_One night the siths attacked the temple and killed many jedies including Kyle Katarn._

_But Alas wanted revenge witch is not good because anger leads to the dark side._

_Five years later Alas became a master and got a real adventure on planet Kassido._

_He had to defend Lekran and his people Lekran was an enemy to the temple but he offered _

_lot's a money._

_" Lekran hand me over my lightsaber will ya "_

_" Here "_

_Lekran didn't trust Alas and tried to kill him that night but failed._

_Well Kenokrons (Lekrans specie) are really clumsy._

_When Alas came back he was taken by robots and was put in a gladiator suite and was taken on the planet Gladiato._

_And would have to get trough all challenges and reach the top then he can escape from this hellhole._

_" All right gladiators go out there and kick some butt....... Well what does it mater you will all end up dead anyway_

_**Will Alas pass trough the challenge or will he die**_

_**Stay tuned to see what happens to Alas.**_


End file.
